Sleepy DaveKat
by thatcrazyamericanchick
Summary: Just a cute Dave/Karkat fluff story. Karkat is asleep and Dave is bored, so cuddles and cuteness ensue. It is totally safe, except for the fact that it's yaoi. No cussing, nothing explicit, nothing.


Dave absolutely loved when this happened. He was currently in his bed, lying next to Karkat, who was snoozing away peacefully. Karkat doesn't usually get very much sleep, as apparent from the dark bags usually under his eyes. But as of late (or ever since he and Dave started sharing a bed), he's been sleeping much better and much more often.

Karkat was lying on his back, one foot out of the covers, and one foot under them, only clothed in a pair of Dave's red plaid pajama pants. He almost always slept in a shirt, but sometimes Dave could manage to get him to take it off, like he did every night. Dave took interest in the little ridges on the sides of Karkat's torso, and Karkat seemed to be interested as well a how smooth human's sides were.

Dave just lay there, watching as Karkat's chest rose and fell with every breath he took. Steady, calm breaths. Slow, even breaths. Put frankly, Dave was bored as hell. He turned to face Karkat a bit more directly, and he absent-mindedly reached his hand out towards the troll's bare shoulder. He set his hand down on it, and started drawing little shapes and patterns lightly with his fingertips. This earned him a twitch and a quiet groan from the other, though he still leaned slightly in to Dave's touch. Hah. Now Dave had something to do.

Dave moved his hand up to right under Karkat's ear, and with his fingernail, traced a finger down the side of his neck lightly, making the latter shiver. When he reached the base of his neck, he ran it along his collarbone and over his shoulder, again making the Alternian boy shiver and groan softly. Then, using two fingers, he took his fingernails lightly down his arm, making sure to trail over only the inside, sensitive part of the arm. Karkat squirmed a bit and twitched, making Dave let a half-hearted smirk make it's way onto his lips. He continued until he reached the inside of the elbow, then just tracing little circles on the sensitive flesh, circling his way down the underside of his arm, down to his wrist. Finally, Karkat pulled his arm away, and moved around.

Dave pulled his hand back as Karkat shifted around a lot, making himself lie all the way on his stomach, with his head turned to the side, away from Dave with his hands shoved under his pillow, leaving his forearms bare, and his back uncovered. Dave frowned. He squirmed his way closer, and let his head rest lightly on Karkat's shoulder-blade. He then wiggled one of his legs under Karkat's, and put the other leg on top of it. Karkat was warm, and he felt very good to lay on and snuggle up next to. The human draped his arm across his boyfriend's back comfortably, but bent it so that he could still have access to his spine. He then slowly traced his fingertips over his spine, making a little circle around each vertebra, then going down to the next. Karkat started to move, but Dave had him pinned down to prevent that, so Karkat could only struggle a little before his body went limp again in a number of seconds. Dave was thoroughly entertained by this point, so he again resumed his teasing to the other, making him squirm and wiggle, but never be able to leave Dave's grasp. He also traved the blades of his broad shoulders, and further down on the small of his back to really make him squirm.

Finally, he decided he's let the unconscious troll have his way, so he scooted off him for a bit while Karkat turned to his side, so that he was facing Dave. The hand on the bottom was under the pillow still, while his other hand rested on the pillow, close to his face. He had one leg bent more than the other, and he looked like a child curled up like that beside Dave. The blonde boy took this as his opportunity to shimmy closer to his lover, but scoot down off the pillow, so he could get a good look at his sides. Karkat never liked any human to look at his sides, because they all acted like he was an alien for having something different. Well, he was an "alien" to them... but still. Dave reached out his hand, and brushed his fingertips along the little ridges and valleys on his side. They were colored a darker shake than the rest of his light grey skin, much like scars look on human's bodies. There were three long marks on each side of his abdomen, as if he had gills. Karkat twitched, and moved his arm down to his side to cover the markings. Once he settled down again, Dave slowly, carefully lifted up the limp arm, and moved it back to where it was earlier. Karkat's eyebrow twitched, but he did nothing. Dave once more ran his finger along the marks on the side, feeling the soft flesh under his fingers.

"Dave stop being weird." Dave jumped a little, and he looked up to see Karkat's eyes slightly opened, looking down at him.

"I was checking out these marks on your side."

"Yeah I noticed. You can look at them all you want tomorrow, just let me sleep right now," Karkat mumbled, as he tugged very lightly at a strand of Dave's blonde hair. Dave complied and scooted back up onto the pillow, until Karkat pulled him over so they could share a pillow. Dave moved closer as they tangled their legs together. Karkat nuzzled his head up under Dave's chin, and Dave pulled the other close to his chest. Karkat heard the strong, steady beating of his boyfriend's heart in his chest. The heart that he knew was filled with love for him. Dave enjoyed the feeling of Karkat being so close to him, his raven-black hair tickling the bottom of his chin, and his warm breath against his chest. It was only a matter of time before Dave sunk into unconsciousness, and Karkat too was out like a light, lulled to sleep by the steady heart-beat and breath of his boyfriend.


End file.
